The rest of my life
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Takes place the morning after the love scene in GOT Season 7 finale and also fills in some missing moments from that scene during memories.


Takes place the morning after the love scene in GOT Season 7 finale and also fills in some missing moments from that scene during memories. I hope you enjoy it. Can't wait for Season 8. How will I ever make it that long?! I've been noodling on this story for a while and finally pulled the trigger on finishing it up tonight.

Jon had been awake for about 10 minutes staring at the woman he held in his arms. He knew it was early. There was only a tiny amount of sunlight streaming into the cabin windows when the boat would rock and disturb the curtains meaning the sun was barely peeking over the horizon.

He was still not convinced this was real and remained terrified that he was going to wake up from an amazing dream any minute. But, her calm breathing and the way she was wrapped around him like a snake were comforting. She was real, and she was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. As he looked at her he couldn't help but remember the events of the night before.

He had been pacing around his own cabin for at least 15 minutes. After the events of the day and the determination back at Dragonstone they would all sail together, they had eaten an early dinner and loaded onto the ships, knowing they had a long journey ahead. It would take them at least two weeks to get to Winterfell, longer if they ran into a heavy snowstorm.

He had been hoping Daenerys may return his affection, but earlier today as they had stood together in the Dragon Pit in King's Landing, he could actually feel it. Feel their connection and the fact that it was mutual. He had been fighting the fact that he was falling for her, but when she rode Drogon in to save their lives any wall he had been trying to build tumbled down. He was so in love with her, and the thought of seeing her again keep him going on that cold trek back to EastWatch.

The tension between them had grown noticeable whenever they were together. He was arguing with himself about what do to next. On one hand, it was inappropriate to think that even if she did feel the same way that she would have any interest in engaging in a relationship with him when so much else was at stake. But it was that very fact that gave Jon courage. He didn't know exactly what lay ahead, but he knew it was dangerous. He had said to Davos "there's no time for that," when his kind hand had called him on his feelings for her, but now he had convinced himself, "if not now, when."

If she rejected him, that would be that, and he would, of course, respect her wishes. But, if she didn't, they had about two weeks on this boat to spend together before the real battle began. It was a risk he decided was worth taking.

Soon enough, his feet carried him to her door. Still, he hesitated, but he took a deep breath and then knocked three times. The moment she opened the door, he knew he had made the right decision. No words were needed. After a brief pause, she opened the door wider to clearly indicate she was inviting him inside. He accepted her invitation, walked inside, and shut the door quietly.

As soon as the door closed, she reached out and latched the lock. Then, their lips crashed into each other. The passion radiating from each of them made them both dizzy. Jon scooped Daenerys into his arms and backed her up gently against the wall for support, as she latched her arms around his neck, both aching for stability. That first kiss made it clear to both of them that really they had been heading here since the moment they met. Fire and ice uniting.

The next few moments were a bit of blur, which aggravated Jon because he wanted to remember every single second of their time together. They were hesitant to stop kissing, which made shedding their clothing difficult, but they somehow managed to help themselves and each other undressed.

By the time they were finally naked, their breathing was ragged, and it was Daenerys who broke their kiss and spoke the first words that had been said since Jon had knocked on the door. They were leaning against each other's foreheads, and then she held his face between her hands and pulled back to look into his eyes. She smiled. Jon feared for an instant that she had come to her senses and was going to say something like, "We shouldn't be doing this," but instead she smiled and said, "We don't need to rush. We have all night."

Jon grinned and returned to kissing her, this time much more slowly. Daenerys noticed how amazing he looked when he smiled. Realizing how wobbly he was from being drunk on this amazing woman, he finally spoke his first words of the evening as he kissed his way over to just below her ear. "Can we move to the bed?" he whispered in ear. She nodded breaking apart long enough to take his hand and lead him to her bed.

Dany climbed on the bed first, and Jon followed gently sinking her back onto the pillow. They continued to kiss and ran their hands all over each other. After a short time, Jon began kissing down Dany's body. He paid tender attention to her breasts, then stomach before coming to a rest at the center of her thighs. Dany wriggled beneath him realizing what was about to happen and being so excited it was. As Jon gently placed the first of many sweet kisses Dany felt herself quickly falling over the edge. She peaked within minutes. Jon smiled again her thigh as he began kissing his way back up her body. As their lips met again, Dany suddenly felt powerful and pushed Jon back onto his back moving to be more on top of him. They kissed passionately as he cradled her head in his hands. Daenerys had known happiness with a man before with both Khal Drogo and Daario, but she was certain she had never felt like this before – loved and worshipped in the most amazing way.

After a few more minutes, Jon couldn't take it any longer, he rolled them so he was on top of Daenerys and after one slight adjustment entered her in one swift motion. It was all he could do not to explode right then, so he pulled back for a moment looking into Dany's eyes. He tried to catch his breath as he recognized and realized the magnitude of this moment. As he ran his finger down the side of her face, he realized for sure what he had known for a few weeks now – he would spend every minute for the rest of his life loving this woman with every fiber of his being and doing whatever it took for them both to stay alive and together.

He went back to kissing her, and a few minutes later they peaked together. As their breathing regulated, Jon gently pulled out of Dany and lay beside her gathering her tightly in his arms.

Finally, Jon pulled back to take her head in his hands again. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. Dany smiled not one bit surprised he was concerned and thinking about her. "I'm perfect," she responded and moved her face closer to his to capture his lips in another kiss. And she was. Dany had been fighting her attraction to Jon so hard, but here, in his arms, she knew there was no place she would rather be. They drifted off to sleep holding each other.

Back in the present, he felt Daenerys begin to shift slightly, then very slowly her eyelids fluttered open. She smiled sweetly when her sight adjusted on his face. "Good morning," she said, her voice still a bit raspy from sleep.

"Good morning," Jon replied grinning and kissed her on the forehead. Jon couldn't say he was a man who smiled very often, but right now he couldn't wipe the smile off his face no matter how hard he tried.

"What are you thinking?" she asked with a smile noticing his grin. Jon hesitated a moment not wanting to scare her, but then said exactly what was on his mind. He was nothing if not honest.

"I was just thinking that I want to wake up to your face every day for the rest of my life," he said.

His honesty both stunned and melted Daenerys. To hear something like that from a man who never lied, even when his life was on the line or to his enemies, was staggering since she knew it was 100 percent true.

"Jon, that's beautiful," she finally managed to say. "You're beautiful," he replied and leaned in to kiss her the same time as she snaked her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face close to hers. As their lips met, they both sighed reveling in the reality of their union. "Make love to me, Jon Snow," Dany said between kisses. He kissed his way over to her ear as he gently began to move from her side to over her. "As you wish, my queen," he said teasingly and then kissed his way back to her mouth capturing her lips with a passion that took her breath away.

Perhaps giving in to each other was silly or stupid or problematic, or a whole host of other adjectives they and others could certainly think of, but it felt too right to be wrong. Their feelings for each other had been growing deeper by the moment, and they had about two weeks to explore that before they landed at Winterfell.


End file.
